The Stories of a Certain Limo
by futureisbrighter
Summary: One-shots written for the sixth Limoversary.


These one-shots are all for Chuck & Blair's Limoversary, the overall theme is "Missing Limo Moments" and all though it's not a missing moment during the season I figured I'd write future moments we don't actually get to see. This prompt is "Gifts" I hope you like it, rated M for reasons.

* * *

Blair Waldorf-Bass woke up with a smile on her face. It was her favorite day of the year and there was no way she would ever forget it. It was the day her and Chuck first made love in the back of his limo, or as Chuck calls it their Limoversary.

She already had her surprise gift planned for Chuck and she was positive he was going to love it. Today was the day Blair would tell Chuck she's pregnant. They recently have been trying so hard and she prayed that this time everything worked out.

About a week ago when Chuck went off to work for the day, she sent Dorota to guard the door when she took the pregnancy tests. She didn't want Chuck to know she was taking them because if it was positive she wanted to surprise him. Blair was almost positive she was pregnant. She hasn't gotten her period in over a month and has been getting morning sickness the past few days. She was pregnant. She commanded herself to be pregnant. And when she held the test with the little pink plus sign in front of her she cried and couldn't be happier.

She rolled over in her bed to see that her husband was missing and her huge smile fell to a confused daze. She sat up and looked around, "Chuck?" she called out, but there was no reply. Stepping out of bed, she threw on her robe and slippers she walked down stairs to find him sitting on their white couch watching TV. He was so into his show he hardly turned to look at Blair when she came down.

Standing next to him he looked up at her with a smile, "Hey" he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "How was your sleep?" she wrapped her arms around him and put her hands around his neck, "Pretty good, you tired me out last night. How were you even up so early?" she giggled.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, waking you up was tempting but you looked so peaceful..." He squeezed her ass and she bit her lip, "What am I going to do with you?" she laughed, "What are you watching?" she had her head on his chest as she leaned up and kissed his neck repeatedly.

With that he grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, "Nothing anymore, except you" He picked her up off his lap and laid her down on the couch kissing her all over. From her lips, to her neck, then down to her cleavage. "Chuck…" he grabbed her ass and untied her robe, lifting her shirt off of her when his cell phone rang.

He stopped.

"Really Chuck? Who is it?" Chuck sighed grabbing his phone, "It's someone from the board, we are getting a new job in any day and this could be the call, I've got to take this."

And with that he was up walking away leaving an un-satisfied Blair all by herself.

Then she thought, could he have forgotten? He didn't even say anything to her. Their Limoversary always starts out the same. He always has something planned for today, no matter what. He must have forgotten. She sighed, getting up and closing her robe, not bothering to put her shirt back on and stomped back upstairs.

She went to go start a shower when her husband stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the nape of her neck. "They need me in the office today" Blair turned to him, "But…" "I'll be home by six tonight" "But it's Saturday and.."

Her mind was going off, her eyes tearing. Of course he forgot. How could he forget such a day? She didn't want to even bring it up to him, she was so upset that he had forgotten.

"They need me for this job if I don't go in I might not be able to get it, and it's a big one. I'm so sorry Blair ill be home as soon as I can alright?" she nodded and he kissed her forehead, "I'll call you in a little while, I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

The day went on and Blair couldn't get over the fact that Chuck had forgot. She had the greatest gift of all for him and he probably didn't get her anything. Even though he probably didn't have anything for her she still thought about how she was going to tell him they're having a baby, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

She did everything to keep busy but she was just too bored. She watched movies and even dosed off for a little while. It was around four thirty when Chuck had called, "I know it takes you a while to get ready so that's why I'm letting you know now, I have something special planned for us tonight, me and you baby," "Oh Chuck really?" she was so happy.

Maybe he hadn't forgot, he wanted to make her think that so she would be more surprised later. "Yes, you and I, and our limo have a date around... I'll say six?" "I can't wait. I love you so much." "I love you more."

When he hung up she sprinted to the bathroom to get ready. She picked out a tight blue dress almost the same color as the one she wore to Victrola that night and the same exact slip. She went and got the pregnancy test that she had been hiding for a week now and put it in a box. She finished getting ready with five minutes to six and Chuck was already there.

She had crazy butterflies in her stomach as she walked out the door with a big smile to find Chuck waiting by their limo. "Hello my beautiful wife," he kissed her, "Happy Limoversary..." Blair's smile never faded, "Happy Limoversary my handsome husband" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The scene was very familiar.

Chuck pulled away, "What's in the box?" he said with an eyebrow raised going to take it from her, "Uh, uh, uh, you'll have to earn that first" she said holding it close with a smirk on her face.

"Well then, shall we?" he opened the door to the limo, "We shall" he let her slide in first, following after her to see her tearing up at the rose petals all around the limo, "It's perfect" she said dabbing her eyes "I love you so much." she kissed him passionately, he kissed her back propping her up straddling him.

He pulled away, "I also got you this," He pulls out a sparkling diamond bracelet with a tiny little diamond limo hanging off. Blair gasped, "Chuck it's beautiful.. I love it so much, thank you." she started to kiss him again and pulled away and smirked, "We'll save my present for later" Chuck laid her down on the leather seat, "Whatever you say pretty girl."

He kissed the nape of her neck and she let out a small moan rolling her eyes to the back of her head. He unzipped her dress from the back and let it fall over her shoulders as he took off her bra and slid the rest of it down.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, pleading for more as he kissed down to her breasts and flicked his tongue over the right one while playing with the left. He kissed a path down to her navel and lowered his face close to her waste. He pulled down her black lace thong and opened her wider to him, she was breathing harder at this point.

"Chuck, please..." she took his head and lowered it down to her wet core, he slipped his tongue along her center. She screamed in delight bucking her hips against his face. She felt his mouth move into a smile against her and that only drove her more insane.

He slid his fingers inside her as his tongue still worked at her sensitive clit. He could tell she was coming undone so he pulled away. "Chuck... Please I need you, now..." "What do you want princess? Tell me what is it exactly that you want..." he said un-zipping his pants with Blair panting underneath him.

"I want you Chuck. Take me all the way, take me like you did all those years ago right in this limo baby, fuck me."

And with that he slammed into her over, and over.

Slowing down every once in a while just to push harder and faster again.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed, "I'm coming Chuck, come with me baby" Her eyes rolled back as she screamed on the top of her lungs.

Chuck covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from crying out and just then he spilled himself inside her, "Holy shit Blair," he was laying on top of her out of breath, "I love you so much baby."

They are still panting like crazy, "I love you too. So much." She started to cry as she kissed him. Both of them sweaty and disheveled before they even get to the restaurant.

She pulled away and Chuck looked down into her eyes, "Why are you crying my love?"

He kissed her forehead, "I think it's time for your gift now." she smiled pushing him up of her as she sat next to him on her knees, handing him the small box.

He hesitated to open it, "Go on… open it" she smiled, pushing her hair behind her ears. Chuck took the top off the box and there it was a little pink plus sign.

Chuck looked up at Blair in disbelief who already had tears rolling down her cheeks nodding at him to tell him it's true. He embraced her in a hug, "Were gonna have a baby? We're having a baby" he was crying now, he kissed her passionately.

"We're gonna be parents. God Blair this is the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, so much. You're going to be the best father there is, I know it."

She smiled at him, hugging him again, "You don't realize how happy you made me. How long did you know?" He said with a huge grin.

"Only a week, I took the test last Monday when you left for work and I went in late"

"Oh my god Blair. I fucking love you. Forget dinner lets go home so I can show the mother of my child how much I'm madly in love with her."

Blair laughed, "I'm loving that plan."

Chuck told Arthur to turn back around to their place

She kissed him passionately and with that they were turning around and on their way home.

* * *

I know I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry for that! I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
